It was just a routine call
by NCISLeaBea92
Summary: I know the title sucks, it was the best i could do :P First time writing for NCIS, so please be gentle. The team is called to investigate an abandoned building when things take a turn for the worse...
1. Chapter 1

"Tony! Ziva! McGee!"

Gibbs cursed and launched himself out of the position he'd been in behind the car faster than he'd thought possible. Ears still ringing from the deafening blast of the bomb that had just detonated in the abandoned building they'd been called to investigate, the one that Tony, McGee and Ziva had just walked into, he ran to ensure their safety. He didn't want to consider what his reaction would be if they weren't all safe. His team, his second family, they'd helped fill the void left by Shannon and Kelly's deaths. He couldn't bear to lose one of them, let alone all three.

"One of you, respond, NOW!"

His mounting concern was manifesting itself as anger as the silence continued. Reaching the door, he tried to go in, only to be stopped by an officer of Metro PD.

"Sir, you can't go in there, we don't know how stable it is. You could get injured."

"I don't care, my team is in there, now MOVE!" Shoving past the cop, he rushed through the door. Choking on clouds of smoke, he vowed to head-slap them all into the next century if—no, _when_ he found them. He had to believe he'd find them. Had to believe they were alive, and each passing second without confirmation that they were drove him to go faster through the building, searching for them. They had to be okay; he didn't want to think of trying to deal with a loss he knew he couldn't face again. It was hard enough after Kate died—after Kate was killed. By Ari. Ari killed Kate.

But Ziva killed Ari, her own brother. To save Gibbs. And now she was in this building somewhere, not responding. He couldn't allow her to die on his watch, he just couldn't.

Split-second memories of Ziva's ongoing (yet potentially futile) battle to conquer American idioms ran through his head as he cleared each room, growing more worried by the minute. He was finding it harder and harder to keep his hopes up that he'd find her, along with Tony and McGee.

"Tony, McGee, Ziva, one of you answer me!"

He started thinking about the time he'd spent with Tony, the first one on his team. All the playful banter, the head slaps…and the serious conversations, the cowboy-style steaks and the stories they'd shared…

He found several twisted, charred lumps of plastic that vaguely resembled the boxes McGee carried the equipment in and his panic went up a couple notches. McGee…he remembered how Ziva and Tony constantly picked on him, Tony always calling him "Probie", even though Ziva was now the Probationary Agent, how he'd always tried to keep the teasing light-hearted and tried to intervene on Tim's behalf.

Without a primary thought given to his personal well-being, let alone a second one, Gibbs sprinted up the stairs to the second floor to continue the search for his team.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry sorry sorry for the wait! Long story, I haven't used this account in a long time and forgot the password to the email account it's registered to, so I couldn't figure out how to login into the email account to recover my password (which I also forgot) but then the answer to the security question I have popped into my mind randomly, so all is saved xD Anyway, this chapter is extremely short, but now that I have my password and everything again, I promise a decent-sized chapter tomorrow or the next day, probably going to be the last one xD

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own them, if I did, would I be spending my time writing about them? I don't think so xD

"It does not look like anyone has been here for quite some time," Ziva commented as they walked in the door.

"Probably haven't, and I doubt we'll find anything useful or relevant to any case, so let's just get this over with, all right?" Tony was irritated that he wasn't on his lunch break and they were investigating what he believed was a crank call. "See anything, Probie?" he called to Mcgee, who was checking the last room ahead of them.

"Nope, it's clear."

"Alright, then let's get upstairs checked out quick and get out of here."

As the team reached the top of the stairs, they split up the 3 rooms to check individually. In the corner of the room Tony was checking was something he hadn't anticipated.

"Bomb! Ziva, McGee, run!" Tony sprinted out of the room behind Mcgee and Ziva; they made it to the top of the stairs before the building exploded and the world went black.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I believe this is a somewhat decently-sized chapter, but it not the last, I can't seem to give this one up quite yet xD Sooo…enjoy? (And ncisaddict24, is this soon enough? xD Also, thank you to starryjules, Gail Cregg, Americangrl19, and dolphinsiren is me for reviewing :D)

Disclaimer: Do we really have to go through this? Would I have stayed up all night writing about them if I owned them? Let's think about this…

Gibbs couldn't make it all the way to the second floor with what had, at one point, been the roof to the building blocking his way. Close to frantic with worry, he yelled their names again.

"Tony! Ziva! McGee!"

He heard a faint, muffled sound, a voice calling back to him.

"…boss…"

It was one of the most beautiful sounds he'd ever heard.

"McGee! Where are you? Where are Tony and Ziva?" Gibbs started randomly pulling at pieces of the rubble, attempting to find and free his agents of the mess.

"Boss, you're digging to my left. Ziva and Tony were behind me when the bomb detonated, but I don't know where they are, they…they haven't said anything." Gibbs paused slightly to let his comments register, and then continued his efforts in rescuing McGee.

"Do I sound closer now, McGee?"

"Yeah, boss, I can see a few patches of light, but there's this one piece of the wall—"

"Gibbs lifted the wall off him before he could finish the sentence. Almost as if he were startled to see Gibbs standing there, McGee blinked at him a few times and said, "Hey, boss."

Gibbs stared for a moment and shook his head. "Tim, are you injured in any way?"

McGee moved around a bit, flexing joints, assessing possible damage. "Left wrist slightly sprained, other than a few scrapes and cuts, I'm fine."

The reality of McGee's injuries was that his left arm was fractured, two fingers on his hand broken, and a twisted ankle, but he wasn't about to tell Gibbs that. It would've made what McGee knew was coming next more difficult, if not impossible.

"Good. Go out to the paramedics and have them check you over." Gibbs turned and resumed searching for his other two agents. He didn't seem surprised when McGee, instead of obeying him, simply walked back to the pile of building he'd been trapped under moments before and started searching for his co-workers. He was also a bit proud of himself for fooling Gibbs into believing he was alright. He had to find Tony and tell him, and that positive energy was what allowed him to continue looking for both Tony and Ziva.

A few moments later, Gibbs found Ziva, alive but unconscious.

"McGee, get her on an ambulance to the nearest hospital." McGee gently picked her up and carried her to the nearest EMT.

"Ziva David, NCIS, was in the building when the bomb detonated. She needs medical attention immediately." Before the paramedic could ask any questions, McGee had run back into the building to help search for Tony.

Back at NCIS, Abby, Ducky, and Jimmy had abandoned their work, waiting for news. After what seemed like an eternity, the director finally came down to the bullpen.

"Agents Dinozzo, McGee, and Officer David were inside a building when a bomb detonated," she began. Abby was biting her lip with worry, while Ducky remained calm. Jimmy wasn't sure how to react; the director couldn't be saying they were dead…could she?

"Gibbs found McGee first, alive and conscious. According to the EMT who saw him, he had no notable injuries; he was well enough to assist Agent Gibbs to find Officer David, also alive, but unconscious" She paused again, trying to figure out how to tell them that Tony hadn't been found.

"What about Tony?" Abby asked timidly.

"Special Agent DiNozzo, as of last report, is still missing." She looked at the trio assembled before her and said kindly, "You three will be the first to know whatever I find out."

"Director Shepard?" Abby asked as the director walked away.

"Yes, Abby?" she said, turning back around.

"Well, I was wondering, what hospital is Ziva in?"

"Bethesda. She's still unconscious, but stable, you can visit her."

Abby turned back to Ducky and Jimmy. Without a sound they all went to collect their belongings, wordlessly agreeing to meet in the parking lot to go to the hospital.

During the ride, Abby was worrying non-stop about Tony. Her worry for McGee, Gibbs, and Ziva had all but went away once she knew they were going to be fine, but they didn't even know where Tony was at that point, let alone what condition he was in.

What if Gibbs didn't find him in time? 'Please find him, alive, please." She mentally wished as they walked into the hospital to see Ziva.

(*I almost didn't put this bit in this chapter xD*)

Gibbs and McGee were just about ready to give up searching when McGee uncovered a hand.

"Tony!"

Gibbs ran over and helped McGee pull off the debris covering Tony. He felt a sickening knot form in his chest; Tony didn't appear to be breathing. That knot tightened as McGee felt for a pulse. He looked up at Gibbs, expressionless, and then broke into a wide grin, saying "He's alive."

Gibbs allowed a small smile to cross his face before he said, "Get him to the hospital."

I really should've left you guys hanging as to Tony's fate, but I felt bad about not posting Chap2 for such a long time, I figured you deserved it xD Anyway, I'm going to clean up Chap1 a bit, and post Chap4 sometime in the next two weeks, I've got some things I have to do, so writing won't be a priority. Until next time,

:) Lea

PS: Can one of you lovely readers tell me if there's an issue anywhere with 50 extra words that don't logically belong wherever they are? I haven't used this document thing in a very long time, and don't remember quite how it works, and my word count jumped 50 words without me adding anything to it :/


End file.
